


Babysitting Blues 20

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Aubrey</p>
    </blockquote>





	Babysitting Blues 20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



> for Aubrey

An outsider would be shocked at the scene taking place. There in the middle of the kitchen stood Lucifer, the Dark Lord himself, in a frilly apron standing over the kitchen island stirring the contents in a mixing bowl. Next to him seated on one of the bar stools sat a little boy, who had splatters of cake mix on his face. On his other side stood another child, this one a bit older, who was passing Lucifer ingredients for the cake. 

Crowley, the other King of Hell, sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in hand, reading the newspaper and watching the three males cook. He smiled over the top of the paper, catching Lucifer’s gaze, and receiving a grin in return. 

When most people heard the names Lucifer, Devil, Satan, they couldn’t possibly imagine that not only would he be willing to bake chocolate cake, but that he’d also be one of the sweetest kindest babysitters you could possibly imagine. True, he was evil incarnate, he was the Devil after all, but there was a side of him that only his close family saw. Like days like this, when he babysat De Winchester and Sammy Novak. He doted on the boys, giving in to their every whim, like when they said they wanted cake.

Crowley stood and walked over to the three of them, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist and resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. He smiled, content to just stay there as long a Lucifer would let him. He heard a small giggle, and looked over to see Sammy smiling innocently at him. Rolling his eyes he looked down, and noticed that there was a hand print in chocolate cake batter on his suit. 

He knew if it had been anybody but one of his nephews they probably would have been dead for that, but he was used to it by now. He reached over, grabbing a handful of flour and dumped it onto Sammy’s head. That action started a food fight that completely decimated the kitchen, but neither Lucifer or Crowley could be brought to care too much about it. They’d clean up the mess later, after the boys had went home.


End file.
